Po Misses Tigress chapter 3
by CreativeWriter96
Summary: While Tigress is at the competition, things get violent at the end, and after that, well you'll see.
1. Chapter 1

Po Misses Tigress Chapter 3

This chapter will mainly focous on Tigress's competition, and after the fact.

After Shifu and Tigress arrived for the competition, Tigress noticed a sign that seemed familiar. Then, she had a shocking reaction.

Tigress: WHAAAAT! This is the competition you wanted me to prepare for Shifu? A prison brawl?

Shifu: Yes Tigress.

Tigress: Then that means I am fighting against the strongest villians in this prison, maybe all of China.

Shifu: I had the warden set up rules for the fights. You will fight 3 opponents at a time. there are 36 prisoners in all. Use all of your fighting skills to the best of your abillity, and if you learned this from Po the other day, you may want to try to kick your oponnent through a few walls now and then.

Tigress: *bows to Shifu* Thank you Master Shifu. I will return when the competition is over.

Shifu: Good luck.

As Tigress was about to walk into Gorgom prison for the competition, she breathed, thought about Po, and prepared herself for the fight of her life.

Tigress: *as she walks down the hall, expecting it to be filled with all the prisoners, she notices its empty* Huh, must be waiting to get the jump on me or be in a different part of the prison for the fight.

As she was walking down several different hallways to get to the center of the prison for the fight, Tigress thought that singing a song would get her in the fighting mood. (she hums most of the song as shes walking, here she just skips to the last few verses starting with the chorous. The song is Abracadavre by Elena Siegman. Its from Call Of Duty Black Ops)

I don't feel like I am real  
But I know it's all imaginary  
Are they real and do they feel  
Is all the pain  
Just inside my head

It's all inside my head  
It's just inside my  
It's all inside my  
They're all inside my  
I see them always but they're all inside my head  
All inside my head  
They're all inside my head

It's killing me to see I'm killing you  
Death is magic  
Say Abracadavre now  
You see me now you  
Don't cry when I am gone

These shackles, they come  
With certain opportunities  
They won't let me get away  
But they show me we're the same  
We're the same, we're the same  
They show me that we are the same  
I can't give in, I won't give in  
It's not a state of mind  
I'm wretched but I'm powerful and

I don't feel like I am real  
But I know it's all imaginary  
Are they real and do they feel  
Is all the pain  
Just inside my head

It's all inside my head  
It's just inside my  
It's all inside my  
They're all inside my  
I see them always but they're all inside my head  
All inside my head  
They're all inside my head

When she stoped singing, she noticed that she only had to open one more door to get to the center of the prison. She breathed, remembered what Shifu said, and opened the door. The crowd of other prisoners and guards watching were cheering as Tigress entered and got into position and waited for the first three suckers to get their butts handed to them.

The warden: LETS GET REDY TO ! *everyone stoped cheering leaving him to finish the emphasis on rumble embarasingly*. Oh wait, wrong game.

Tigress: Lets do this. BRING ON THE FIGHTERS!

The warden: Very well. The first 3 challengers are Prisoner DR537, Prisoner K9564, and N2376(adds emphasis on the 6: siiiiiixxxxxxxx)

Tigress: BRING IT ON!

The crowd and guards cheered wildly as she fought the prisoners 3 at a time with great strength. She thought she could win this thing, but had a problem with the final 3.

Tigress: *throws punches and kicks with all her might* DANG IT! NOTHING'S WORKING!

Prisoners (the final 3): Ready to give up kitty cat? *laugh*

Tigress: YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT. HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *tries ever move she knew, but the final 3 wouldn't budge.* OHH WHY ISN'T IT WORRRRKING! Wait *looks at the walls* Thats it.

Prisoner 1 of the final 3: *grabs Tigress* Whats it? *laughs*

Tigress: THIS! *breaks free of his grip* FEET OFFFFFF FURRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

As Tigress shouted her new move, she unleashed kicks with such speed that no one could keep track of how many kicks she did.

Prisoners: omph. ugh. daaah

Tigress: Take this! *punches and kicks them with greater strength than before and sends each of them through each wall. Ironically, none of them hit the crowd.*

Warden: Ladies and Gentelmen, we have a WIINNNERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! FIRST PRIZE. GOES 2. TIGREESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

The crowd cheered and whooped loudly

Tigress: *to the prisoners and the crowd* THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH TIGRESS OF THE FURIOUS FIVE!

The crowd grew even more louder than before

Warden: Lets give it up one more time for Tigress of the FURIOUS FIIIIIVE!

Tigress: Thank you. Thank you all. I must be going.

Warden: Don't forget your trophy *tosses the trophy to Tigress*

Tigress: *see's that its a golden chain* Neat.

As Tigress left the prison, she could still hear the crowd cheering, but then it faded away.

Tigress: Just wait till I tell Shifu and Po that I won the prison brawl.

She then began her long walk back to the Jade Pallace.

When Tigress finally arrived back at the Jade Pallace, she was greeted by Shifu's congrats and Po's affection.

Shifu: Welcome back Tigress. Congrats on your win at the brawl.

Tigress: Thanks master. They didn't even know what hit them. Litterally the last 3 prisoners didn't even know what did. With Po's Feet Of Fury move, I beat them into submission.

Po: Nice one Tigress. *runs and hugs Tigress*

Tigress: *hugs him back* Thanks Po. Hey, want to spend the rest of the night together?

Po: Sure Tigress. Lets go to town and see whats up.

Tigress: Alright Po. Lets go.

Po: *lets go of Tigress* Follow me.

Tigress: *tosses the golden chain* Here you go Shifu. You can put this in my room. Hey wait for me panda! *laughs*

Shifu: *watches as Tigress runs after Po* Ahh young love. *goes to Tigresses room and tosses her trophy on her bed*

After Po and Tigress's night out

Po: That was the best time ever Tigress!

Tigress: Well I did promise that when I got back we'd have the best time ever.

Po: So where's your trophy you got?

Tigress: I"ll show you its in my room.

In Tigress's room.

Tigress: *grabs the chain* Cool huh?

Po: Yeah. I never saw a chain that was gold before. Awesome

Tigress: Yeah.

Po: Nice prize, but I have a better one.

Tigress: What?

Po: *Grabs Tigress and kisses her on the lips*

They kissed for many minutes, but had to break for air.

Po/Tigress: *breathe*

Tigress: What was that for?

Po: My personal congrats.

Tigress: Po, now that I'm back, I want to tell you something.

Po: What?

Tigress: I love you. I've always loved you even when I'm with the rest of the Five. I only act so violent and harsh to you because I don't want anyone else to know my true feelings for you.

Po:...I love you to Tigress. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that.

Tigress: Want to start kissing again?

Po: You know it.

They started kissing again for even longer.

A few minutes later this happend.

THE HALL OF WARRIORS

Shifu: *puts his hand on his head in confusion* What a night. First Tigress returns from a prison brawl, then she runs off with Po. What in the name of Temuti's drunken nephew is goin on here? If she has feelings for the panda, she could at least tell me rather than keeping it to herself.

Monkey: *walks in* Master Shifu, you seem confused. Would you like some tea?

Shifu: Yes.

Monkey: Ok Master Shifu.

THE BARRAKS

Monkey: *to himself* hehehehehehe wait till Shifu has some of my "special" tea.

He then mixed an ancient spice that Shifu never heard of with the tea vigeriously.

THE HALL OF WARRIORS

Monkey: *hands Shifu the tea* Here you go Master. *walks away*

Shifu: Thank you. *sips the tea and drops it immediatly after drinking it ironically causing the cup to shatter and break* frjuiqepureporueivm.,zcmvz. /vjidl;fjkadslfals;kjzcmx.,vnmc, .v, uhhhhhh...*walks into a pillar* ow. Did I ever tell you about the time that Tigress wet her bed while she started changing? It was emberassing for her. uhhhhhhhhhh...another thing. Did I ever tell you about the time that Tigress kept a box of her deepest secrets? One of them was that she purred everytime a cute guy walked by her. She was so emberased each time that happend. *snaps out of his drunken moment* What just happend? I just said Tigress's deepest secrets aloud. I must go appologize if she heard me. *heads for her room* Tigress, I *opens the door with a major "whaaaaaaaat?" look on his face with his eyes widened*

Tigress: *ignores shifu and continues kissing Po*

Shifu: *faints while they continue kissing*

THE BARRAKS

Crane: What was that? Did I just heard someone fall?

Mantis: What the heck just happend!

Viper: Oh my gosh what happend?

Monkey: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Crane: *rushes out of his room and tells everyone else to go see what happend* Viper, Mantis, something just happend. Follow me.

They run to see what happend and had no idea what they were about to see.

Crane: I heard something over the- *shocked look to see Po and Tigress kissing* Are my eyes messing with me or are- *faints*

Mantis: What on earth are you talking abou- uhhhhhhhh *faints*

Viper: Huh? *looks to see Po and Tigress kissing* Awwwwww thats sweet. I always knew they'd end up together. *slithers away back to her room*

Well, thats the ending for you. I know it may have been cheesey, but its my fanfiction. Yes, I know about the typo's I didn't have time for a spell check. Sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Po Misses Tigress Chapter 2 (it is recommended that later on in this chapter, that you look up the song Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine. Just click on a lyrical version when you see the first few lyrics "LETS GO!" You will see what I mean) ALL RIGHTS GO TO DREAMWORKS STUDIOS AND OTHER ASSOCIEATED COMPANIES.

*the day after yesterday, but still yesterday's flashback*

The next morning after Tigress was packed and went through the training hall last night, she decided to tell Po the news at 2:00

Tigress: Well, after breakfast and the training hall, it will be 1:00. Its 11:00 right now. I will tell Po the news then.

When she went to get breakfast, she saw that Po was the only one in the kitchen cooking. She assumed that everyone else was asleep.

Po: Morning Tigress. Your fur is nice an shiny today. Looks pretty.

Tigress: Thanks Po. Uh hey, there's something I need to tell you, but I'll tell you after the training hall.

Po: Ok tigress. Here have some breakfast I made.

Po made noodles and spicy dumplings (unbenkonst to Tigress, the dumplings were spicy)

Tigress: Wow Po theese noodles are good, and the dumplings are...WATEEERRRRRRRRRR I NEED WATER!

Po filled up 3 glasses of water and tossed them to Tigress

Po: Here you go Tigress

Tigress drank the water rappidly, by the third glass, water was pouring out of her cheeks and she was cooled down

Tigress: Po, WHAT WAS IN THOSE DUMPLINGS! They nearly burned my mouth!

Said Tigress still panting from the heat and water still pouring out of her cheeks.

Po: They were SPICYYYYYYY dumplings mixed with hot sauce. My dad's recippie.

Tigress: Well I must say if your dad was looking for a screaming reaction from his customers, he's got another on the list that he didn't hear of.

Po: hahaha good one Tigress. I'll let my dad know.

After Po's "Spicy situation" at breakfast, they went to the training hall, they found out everyone was there, but Shifu wanted Po to stay behind since he noticed Tigress wasn't up yet.

Shifu: Glad you all are here. Everyone begin your sparing. And Po, try not to kick Tigress through the wall this time. We're still trying to patch up the hole.

Po: *couldn't help but gaze at the hole he made yesterday, and it made him laugh silently* Yes master.

Po and Tigress began their sparing as usual, but Tigress irronically seemed to have an edge, at least she had thought for the moment.

Tigress: Giving up yet fistey furball?

Po: Not yet, but you might. FEET OF FURRY!

Po yelled wildely as he unleashed his secret kicks of furious speed on Tigress. They were so fast, Tigress had trouble blocking each kick, and everyone, including Shifu, stared at him with a look on their face that said "whaaaaaat?"

Po: Thats what happens when you go up against the bodashiously awesome Dragon Warrior and his Feet Of Fury move and...stuff.

Tigress: Where in the world did you learn that? I supprised that your kicks didn't send me flying through the ceiling instead of the wall.

Po: Me to. But luckilly, that didn't happen. And I made it up. I'm what the call gifted

Shifu: Yes Po, you are what the call gifted. Luckilly it didn't happen, otherwise, I would have made you repair the ceiling as well as the surrounding area that would have been broken. Good work today everyone.

Everyone bowed. Crane, Viper, Monkey, and Mantis went back to the Jade Pallace to get lunch. Leaving Po and Tigress behind. Po knew that Tigress wanted to tell Po something.

Po: So what did you want to tell me?

Tigress: Uh..Yeah. I don't know how to tell you this but, I will be leaving the Jade Pallace to attend a competition. It will go on for a week.

Po: What! A week?

Tigress: Yes Po. I am sorry that I didn't tell you when Shifu first told me. He said that I needed to brush up my fighting and get my bag packed.

Po: Where is the competition? (Po asked still in the same concerned tone.)

Tigress: Far from here. And no, I cannot ellaborate, Shifu just said that he will lead me to the place, then come back here.

Po: *tears start to form in his eyes* A week is a long time Tigress, I will miss you.

Tigress *hugs Po* I will miss you to Po.

That night, Tigress left for the competition. They said their goodbyes.

*end of flashback*

On the night that Tigress left, it was raining and Po had a weird feeling inside of him. He felt different around Tigress. He felt like he had to do something about these feelings or he would feel weird in his head. If it would be to write a poem, fight dummies in the training hall, or sing a song, he had to do something.

Po: What is this feeling I have? I feel like I must do something to represent my feelings out loud. *thinks to himself for a split second, then stops.* Oh I have a really cool, yet un awesome, but mostly cool idea that might get me yelled at by Shifu and everyone else, but its the only one I got.

With that, Po started to sing.

LET'S GO! * he shouts as he opens the door and adds length to the o's*

(walks past everyones room and to the main hall in the Jade Pallace) With bloodshot eyes I watch you sleeping

The warmth I feel beside me slowly faded

(walks out to the 1,000 steps to the side of the Jade Pallace) Would she hear me if I called her name?

Would she hold me if she knew my shame?

(starts climbing the side of the Jade Pallace to get to the roof, then the very top, while shouting and singing at the same time) There's always something different going wrong

The path I walk is in the wrong direction

There's always someone fu**ing hanging on

Can anybody help me make things better?

CHORUS:

(gets to the very top of the Jade Pallace, stretches his arms out like a bird, and sings the rest of the song from there)Your tears don't fall

They crash around me

Her conscience calls

The guilty to come home

Your tears don't fall

They crash around me

Her conscience calls

The guilty to come home

(brings his arms back in, stares down at his feet looking sad, and continues) The moments died, I hear no screaming

The visions left inside me slowly faded

(runs back to climb down the side wall) Would she hear me if I called her name?

Would she hold me if she knew my shame?

(climbs back up the same wall as he did before) There's always something different going wrong

The path I walk is in the wrong direction

There's always someone fu**ing hanging on

Can anybody help me make things better?

CHORUS:

(sung as loud as he could and stretched his arms as before, and then continues to be on the roof.) Your tears don't fall

They crash around me

Her conscience calls

The guilty to come home

Your tears don't fall

They crash around me

Her conscience calls

The guilty to come home

OH!

YEAH!

This battered room I've seen before

The broken bones, they heal no more (no more)

With my last breath I'm choking

Will this ever end? I'm hoping

My world is over one more time!

LET'S GO!

Would she hear me if I called her name?

Would she hold me if she knew my shame?

There's always something different going wrong

The path I walk is in the wrong direction

There's always someone fu**ing hanging on

Can anybody help me make things better?

CHORUS:

Your tears don't fall

They crash around me

Her conscience calls

The guilty to come home

Your tears don't fall

They crash around me

Her conscience calls

The guilty to come...

BETTER!

CHORUS:

Your tears don't fall

They crash around me

Her conscience calls

The guilty to come home (puts dramatic emphasis on the o in home, drops to his kneese, thinks about Tigress, notices the sun is rising, and goes back to bed.)

Song: Bullet for My Valentine - Tears Don't Fall

The next day after Po's "awesomness sing off", he woke up, and saw that everyone woke up before po.

Po: Good morning Master Shifu. How is everyone else doing this morning?

Mantis: Alright, but not great. I had trouble sleeping cause I heard someone singing a song about someone's tears not falling.

Crane: Yeah me to.

Viper: Me 3

Monkey: I heard part of the singing, but then I somehow blocked it out.

Shifu: Well, in spite of last night's "sing off" event, who was singing in the first place?

Po: Uh...yeah. That was me Master Shifu (said Po with an emberassed look on his face)

Shifu: What? Po, what in the world came over you to sing in the middle of the night!

Po: Its hard to explain. I had some weird emotions about Tigress last night when she left for this competition, and I felt like singing was the best option for me to express my feelings since I can't write poems, and for the fact I didn't feel like hitting dummies in the training hall.

Shifu: Well whatever the reason was, I hope we don't hear that again for a while. Other than that and from what we all heard last night even though we had no idea what you were singing about, it was good.

Po: Thank you master.

The rest of the day went as usual, but it went slower without Tigress.

Well, this is the end of my second chapter. I had the idea of Po singing for a few days now, I just never got around to typing it. And Yes, I know the flashback thing may or may not have been confusing since I had to go for 2 chapters, but hey, at least I got it finished. Review or send me feedback. Hopefully I can still figure out how everything works here. As for Tigress's competition, I will let you guess. I don't want to spoil what I'm currently working on in Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Po Misses Tigress Chapter 3

This chapter will mainly focous on Tigress's competition, and after the fact.

After Shifu and Tigress arrived for the competition, Tigress noticed a sign that seemed familiar. Then, she had a shocking reaction.

Tigress: WHAAAAT! This is the competition you wanted me to prepare for Shifu? A prison brawl?

Shifu: Yes Tigress.

Tigress: Then that means I am fighting against the strongest villians in this prison, maybe all of China.

Shifu: I had the warden set up rules for the fights. You will fight 3 opponents at a time. there are 36 prisoners in all. Use all of your fighting skills to the best of your abillity, and if you learned this from Po the other day, you may want to try to kick your oponnent through a few walls now and then.

Tigress: *bows to Shifu* Thank you Master Shifu. I will return when the competition is over.

Shifu: Good luck.

As Tigress was about to walk into Gorgom prison for the competition, she breathed, thought about Po, and prepared herself for the fight of her life.

Tigress: *as she walks down the hall, expecting it to be filled with all the prisoners, she notices its empty* Huh, must be waiting to get the jump on me or be in a different part of the prison for the fight.

As she was walking down several different hallways to get to the center of the prison for the fight, Tigress thought that singing a song would get her in the fighting mood. (she hums most of the song as shes walking, here she just skips to the last few verses starting with the chorous. The song is Abracadavre by Elena Siegman. Its from Call Of Duty Black Ops)

I don't feel like I am real  
But I know it's all imaginary  
Are they real and do they feel  
Is all the pain  
Just inside my head

It's all inside my head  
It's just inside my  
It's all inside my  
They're all inside my  
I see them always but they're all inside my head  
All inside my head  
They're all inside my head

It's killing me to see I'm killing you  
Death is magic  
Say Abracadavre now  
You see me now you  
Don't cry when I am gone

These shackles, they come  
With certain opportunities  
They won't let me get away  
But they show me we're the same  
We're the same, we're the same  
They show me that we are the same  
I can't give in, I won't give in  
It's not a state of mind  
I'm wretched but I'm powerful and

I don't feel like I am real  
But I know it's all imaginary  
Are they real and do they feel  
Is all the pain  
Just inside my head

It's all inside my head  
It's just inside my  
It's all inside my  
They're all inside my  
I see them always but they're all inside my head  
All inside my head  
They're all inside my head

When she stoped singing, she noticed that she only had to open one more door to get to the center of the prison. She breathed, remembered what Shifu said, and opened the door. The crowd of other prisoners and guards watching were cheering as Tigress entered and got into position and waited for the first three suckers to get their butts handed to them.

The warden: LETS GET REDY TO ! *everyone stoped cheering leaving him to finish the emphasis on rumble embarasingly*. Oh wait, wrong game.

Tigress: Lets do this. BRING ON THE FIGHTERS!

The warden: Very well. The first 3 challengers are Prisoner DR537, Prisoner K9564, and N2376(adds emphasis on the 6: siiiiiixxxxxxxx)

Tigress: BRING IT ON!

The crowd and guards cheered wildly as she fought the prisoners 3 at a time with great strength. She thought she could win this thing, but had a problem with the final 3.

Tigress: *throws punches and kicks with all her might* DANG IT! NOTHING'S WORKING!

Prisoners (the final 3): Ready to give up kitty cat? *laugh*

Tigress: YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT. HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *tries ever move she knew, but the final 3 wouldn't budge.* OHH WHY ISN'T IT WORRRRKING! Wait *looks at the walls* Thats it.

Prisoner 1 of the final 3: *grabs Tigress* Whats it? *laughs*

Tigress: THIS! *breaks free of his grip* FEET OFFFFFF FURRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

As Tigress shouted her new move, she unleashed kicks with such speed that no one could keep track of how many kicks she did.

Prisoners: omph. ugh. daaah

Tigress: Take this! *punches and kicks them with greater strength than before and sends each of them through each wall. Ironically, none of them hit the crowd.*

Warden: Ladies and Gentelmen, we have a WIINNNERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! FIRST PRIZE. GOES 2. TIGREESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

The crowd cheered and whooped loudly

Tigress: *to the prisoners and the crowd* THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH TIGRESS OF THE FURIOUS FIVE!

The crowd grew even more louder than before

Warden: Lets give it up one more time for Tigress of the FURIOUS FIIIIIVE!

Tigress: Thank you. Thank you all. I must be going.

Warden: Don't forget your trophy *tosses the trophy to Tigress*

Tigress: *see's that its a golden chain* Neat.

As Tigress left the prison, she could still hear the crowd cheering, but then it faded away.

Tigress: Just wait till I tell Shifu and Po that I won the prison brawl.

She then began her long walk back to the Jade Pallace.

When Tigress finally arrived back at the Jade Pallace, she was greeted by Shifu's congrats and Po's affection.

Shifu: Welcome back Tigress. Congrats on your win at the brawl.

Tigress: Thanks master. They didn't even know what hit them. Litterally the last 3 prisoners didn't even know what did. With Po's Feet Of Fury move, I beat them into submission.

Po: Nice one Tigress. *runs and hugs Tigress*

Tigress: *hugs him back* Thanks Po. Hey, want to spend the rest of the night together?

Po: Sure Tigress. Lets go to town and see whats up.

Tigress: Alright Po. Lets go.

Po: *lets go of Tigress* Follow me.

Tigress: *tosses the golden chain* Here you go Shifu. You can put this in my room. Hey wait for me panda! *laughs*

Shifu: *watches as Tigress runs after Po* Ahh young love. *goes to Tigresses room and tosses her trophy on her bed*

After Po and Tigress's night out

Po: That was the best time ever Tigress!

Tigress: Well I did promise that when I got back we'd have the best time ever.

Po: So where's your trophy you got?

Tigress: I"ll show you its in my room.

In Tigress's room.

Tigress: *grabs the chain* Cool huh?

Po: Yeah. I never saw a chain that was gold before. Awesome

Tigress: Yeah.

Po: Nice prize, but I have a better one.

Tigress: What?

Po: *Grabs Tigress and kisses her on the lips*

They kissed for many minutes, but had to break for air.

Po/Tigress: *breathe*

Tigress: What was that for?

Po: My personal congrats.

Tigress: Po, now that I'm back, I want to tell you something.

Po: What?

Tigress: I love you. I've always loved you even when I'm with the rest of the Five. I only act so violent and harsh to you because I don't want anyone else to know my true feelings for you.

Po:...I love you to Tigress. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that.

Tigress: Want to start kissing again?

Po: You know it.

They started kissing again for even longer.

A few minutes later this happend.

THE HALL OF WARRIORS

Shifu: *puts his hand on his head in confusion* What a night. First Tigress returns from a prison brawl, then she runs off with Po. What in the name of Temuti's drunken nephew is goin on here? If she has feelings for the panda, she could at least tell me rather than keeping it to herself.

Monkey: *walks in* Master Shifu, you seem confused. Would you like some tea?

Shifu: Yes.

Monkey: Ok Master Shifu.

THE BARRAKS

Monkey: *to himself* hehehehehehe wait till Shifu has some of my "special" tea.

He then mixed an ancient spice that Shifu never heard of with the tea vigeriously.

THE HALL OF WARRIORS

Monkey: *hands Shifu the tea* Here you go Master. *walks away*

Shifu: Thank you. *sips the tea and drops it immediatly after drinking it ironically causing the cup to shatter and break* frjuiqepureporueivm.,zcmvz. /vjidl;fjkadslfals;kjzcmx.,vnmc, .v, uhhhhhh...*walks into a pillar* ow. Did I ever tell you about the time that Tigress wet her bed while she started changing? It was emberassing for her. uhhhhhhhhhh...another thing. Did I ever tell you about the time that Tigress kept a box of her deepest secrets? One of them was that she purred everytime a cute guy walked by her. She was so emberased each time that happend. *snaps out of his drunken moment* What just happend? I just said Tigress's deepest secrets aloud. I must go appologize if she heard me. *heads for her room* Tigress, I *opens the door with a major "whaaaaaaaat?" look on his face with his eyes widened*

Tigress: *ignores shifu and continues kissing Po*

Shifu: *faints while they continue kissing*

THE BARRAKS

Crane: What was that? Did I just heard someone fall?

Mantis: What the heck just happend!

Viper: Oh my gosh what happend?

Monkey: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Crane: *rushes out of his room and tells everyone else to go see what happend* Viper, Mantis, something just happend. Follow me.

They run to see what happend and had no idea what they were about to see.

Crane: I heard something over the- *shocked look to see Po and Tigress kissing* Are my eyes messing with me or are- *faints*

Mantis: What on earth are you talking abou- uhhhhhhhh *faints*

Viper: Huh? *looks to see Po and Tigress kissing* Awwwwww thats sweet. I always knew they'd end up together. *slithers away back to her room*

Well, thats the ending for you. I know it may have been cheesey, but its my fanfiction. Yes, I know about the typo's I didn't have time for a spell check. Sorry.


End file.
